Milagro de Navidad
by AgathaxB
Summary: Natsu y Lucy hoy 2 de Noviembre cumplían un año de novios, asique para celebrarlo sus amigos los invitaron a un karaoke, pero… nadie esperaba lo que sucedería… -Mal summary-


Normal P.O.V

Natsu y Lucy hoy 2 de Noviembre cumplían un año de novios, asique para celebrarlo sus amigos los invitaron a un karaoke, pero… nadie esperaba lo que sucedería…

Una muy callada Lucy se encontraba caminando en el lado izquierdo unos centímetros más atrás del grupo de amigos los cuales eran Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Erza y Jellal obviamente Natsu al frente de ella peleando con Gray mientras los otros conversaban y reían, Lucy no se encontraba muy bien, ella tenia un muy mal presentimiento pero no sabia que era.

Todos pararon en la esquina para esperar que el semáforo cambiara a la luz verde pero en eso Lucy voltea un poco la vista hacia el lado izquierdo de ella y divisa un auto que tenia su rueda delantera en la vereda lo cual la extraño mucho, por lo visto el conductor por su forma de conducir se encontraba ebrio y al ver que se acercaba a ellos y que ningún auto a excepción de ése se encontraba en el lugar, empuja a todos sus amigos los cuales cayeron al piso y la voltearon a ver confundidos por su acción y lo raro es que ella yacía parada en la misma esquina, Lucy sabia que no alcanzaba a salvarse puesto que el auto se encontraba a muy pocos metros de ella asique pronuncio unas palabras que dejó impactado al grupo, en especial a Natsu.

Los quiero a todos, cuídense-dicho esto empezó a llorar y luego fue atropellada por el auto, dejando así a una Lucy en el piso y un conductor ensangrentado, el grupo de chicos seguía inmóviles sin poder creer lo que veían…

**_¿L-Lucy?_**_-_pronuncio Natsu_- __**¡Oh por Dios! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!**_**-** dicho esto Erza comenzó a llamar al hospital que en cosa de minutos apareció en esa terrorífica escena, abrieron sus puertas, instalaron a la inconsciente Lucy en una camilla, entraron y dejaron pasar al novio para que los acompañara, cerraron las puertas y se fueron dirección al hospital general.

~Mientras tanto con los chicos~

_L-Lu-chan ¿P-Por qué?...-_pregunto en un susurro que apenas escucho Gajeel-

_N-No se… p-pero ella n-nos salvó_- Gajeel estaba en shock, él quería a la Coneja como a una hermana, después de todo ella los ayudo a Levy y a él para que se confesaran, por lo tanto también estaba impactado-

_¡L-Lucy-san!_-exclamó Juvia, en ese instante comenzaron a llorar Juvia, Levy y ¿Erza?, siendo consoladas por sus respectivos novios-

_T-Tranquilas_-Gray intento calmar a las chicas, pero no lo consiguió, en su mente vinieron las imágenes de Lucy siendo atropellada e inesperadamente unas lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon de los ojos de Gray, Gajeel y Jellal intentaban mantener la calma pero eso no negaba que tenían un nudo en la garganta, después de todo Lucy era un muy buena, ella siempre ayudaba a todos sus amigos fuera cual fuera el problema-

~Hospital General~

Natsu se encontraba esperando fuera de la sala de urgencia, estaba demasiado nervioso y shockeado, bueno ¿Quien no lo estaría si su novia es atropellada?, la espera era demasiada y nadie salía a avisarle de como se encontraba su novia, él se maldecía mentalmente puesto que si él no hubiese peleado con Gray y estar mas atento a su novia nada de esto habría ocurrido, si tan solo él fuese el que estuviera en ese estado… pero en ese instante salió la doctora de ese hospital Polyushka sale con un tablero con el nombre "Lucy Heartfilia" escrito en el.

_Tú debes ser el novio de Lucy ¿Cierto?-_preguntó con seriedad la doctora-

_S-Sí, ¿Cómo se encuentra?_-preguntó Natsu- _¿Puedo pasar a verla?_

_Ella se encuentra estable, el problema es que se encuentra… en un estado de coma_-respondió la mujer con un leve tono de pena-

_¿C-Coma? ¿Ella e-esta en c-coma? N-No puede ser-Natsu no creía lo que escuchaba-_

_Puedes pasar a verla- _la doctora respondió con su mismo tono de siempre-

_¿C-Cuando saldrá del coma?_

_No se sabe, lo más posible es que… no salga del estado en que se encuentra_-esto último lo dijo en un susurro pero perfectamente audible para Natsu-

_I-Imposible…_-respondió Natsu mientras abría la puerta del cuarto en que se encontraba Lucy, Natsu al verla así de débil sintió una molestia en el corazón mientras que unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos-_L-Lucy yo…¡Lo lamento!_- dicho esto se acercó a tomar la mano de su novia y acariciarla lentamente-

En ese momento entran sus amigos a la sala donde se encontraban Natsu y Lucy.

_N-Natsu ¿Cómo esta Lucy?_-pregunto Erza-

_E-Ella… está en coma_-respondió Natsu bajando la cabeza inmediatamente-

_Nee L-Lu-chan … despierta, mañana tenemos clases-_la pobre Levy quedo en un estado de shock mas alto que los demás-

_Enana, ella… no va a despertar_-respondió Gajeel-

_Gajeel no mientas, Lu-chan esta tan cansada que se puso a dormir, pero mañana tenemos clases asique debe despertarse o llegara tarde_-dijo Levy- (okay ahora si se volvió loca ))): )

_Levy no lo hagas más complicado, dejemos a Natsu solo, es demasiado difícil para él-_dijo Erza_-_

_Bueno, adiós Lu-chan nos vemos mañana en clases-_se despidió la McGarden -(se fijan que cuando algo es demasiado shockeante la gente a veces no lo admite, entonces son tomados como "locos", en este caso Levy quedo demasiada impactada por lo de Lucy, bueno ¿Quién no lo estaría?)

_L-Lucy-san-_Juvia empezó a llorar nuevamente mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta, dejando a Natsu solo-

_Lucy te prometo venir a cualquier hora que tenga libre y estaré todo el tiempo contigo, yo sé que despertaras, tu eres fuerte ahora... me tengo que ir, Polyushka-san me dijo que debo salir de acá, que ya acabo la hora de visitas_-respondió con el mismo tono de Levy-

_Le pido que por favor se retire señor Natsu, mañana puede volver a visitar a la señorita Lucy_-dijo la enfermera mientras lo retiraba de la habitación- _haremos lo posible para que ella despierte_

_H-Hai...-_respondió Natsu mientras se alejaba de la puerta -

~2 de Diciembre, escuela Fairy Tail~

Natsu P.O.V

Lucy lleva hospitalizada 1 mes, justo el día en que cumplíamos un año de noviazgo ella sufre un accidente, Jah tengo la peor suerte del mundo, todo lo que amo tiene que ser arrebatado de mi, primero mi padre Igneel, luego mi mejor amiga Lisanna y ahora mi novia Lucy… pero yo la esperare, sé que ella despertara.

_Natsu ¿Vamos al hospital a ver a Lu-chan?_-me preguntó Levy, bueno con ella siempre vamos a ver a Lucy, aun recuerdo que Levy tuvo que ir a un psicólogo por una semana ya que Lucy era como su hermana y para ella fue demasiado difícil de aceptar, bueno yo estuve 2 días completos en casa de Lucy esperándola llegar como siempre, con su típica sonrisa que me enamora cada día mas y la que hoy ya no puedo volver a ver…-

_Claro Levy, vamos_- me dirigí con ella hacia el hospital en el cual nos dejaron ver a Lucy por una hora, es muy poco para mi, tengo tanto que contarle…-

_Señor Dragneel, tengo un asunto importante que decirle en privado por favor_-me dijo una enfermera, me acerque a ella mientras dejaba a Levy entrar sola al cuarto de Lucy-

_¿Sí?_-pregunté-

_Emm tenemos "buenas noticias" para usted, pero deseamos que no le diga a ninguno de sus amigos ya que no tenemos seguridad de que suceda en verdad_-me respondió-

_Dígame, prometo no decirle a nadie hasta que se cumpla lo que me diga_

_Sucede que la señorita Heartfilia podría despertar para principio de el próximo año, no estamos seguros pero ella no sufrió ningún daño grave en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, asique ella se encuentra mejorando rápidamente-_mi corazón salto de alegría con las palabras que me dijo, entonces Lucy, MI LUCY va a despertar muy pronto-

_G-Gracias por avisarme_-luego de eso la enfermera se retiro con una sonrisa en el rostro asique apenas se alejó fui corriendo a ver a Lucy-

_Levy ¿Cómo está?-_pregunté-

_Ella está bien, solo que cada vez se ve más delgada y eso me inquieta_-respondió ella-

_Oh_-me dieron unas ganas enormes de contarle a Levy lo que la enfermera me dijo pero no puedo… bueno no ahora.-

.

.

.

Bueno, los días pasan rápidos, en especial para mi, hoy es 25 de Diciembre ósea víspera de navidad, Levy no pudo venir ya que fue de paseo con el idiota de Gajeel, asique tuve que venir solo al hospital, Lucy aun se encuentra en coma pero sigue igual de hermosa como siempre, estoy muy ansioso ya que falta muy poco para que llegue Enero y por lo que me han dicho en ese mes podría despertar, lástima que tenga que pasar Navidad con Lucy en un hospital…

Estaba a punto de retirarme de la habitación para ir por un refresco abriendo lentamente la puerta, pero un extraño ruido que provenía de atrás mio me hizo voltear y ahí estaba ella, con sus hermosos ojos chocolates abiertos mirándome felizmente, yo no podía moverme ni mucho menos decir nada pero tomé fuerzas para agarrar mi teléfono y marcar a Levy, la cual contesto rápidamente su celular-

_¿Aló?_-pregunto ella- _¿Natsu ocurre algo?_

_L-Lucy…_

_¿¡Qué ocurre con Lucy!?_

_E-Ella d-despertó_-respondí muy lentamente, mientras Lucy seguía mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro-

_L-Lu-chan despertó_-se escucho decir de el otro lado de la línea-_vamos para allá, espéranos ahí Natsu, llamaré a las chicas y Gajeel a los chicos_-dicho esto me cortó-

_L-Lucy... T-Te extrañe_...-pronuncié a lo cual ella me respondió-

_Natsu y-yo igual_-me acerque corriendo y le di un corto beso en los labios, oh si que extrañaba esos dulces y rosados labios…-_¡Enfermera!-_grité, a lo cual la doctora Polyushka entró con un semblante serió pero al ver a Lucy despierta la hizo sonreír levemente-

_Dragneel, tienes mucha suerte, espero que la cuides muy bien, mañana si todo sale bien en los exámenes de Lucy ella podrá ser dada de alta_-cerró la puerta y se escucho un grito de los que ella sabe dar, avisando que Lucy había despertado, gritos de alegría se escucharon de parte de las enfermeras lo cual me hizo mas feliz aun-

_Lucy te amo…_

_Yo también Natsu…_

En ese momento se escucho el ruido de una puerta romperse, Lucy y yo nos asustamos pero al ver de quienes se trataban y quien había roto la puerta nos empezamos a reír

_¡LUCY!-_se escucho de parte de Erza mientras corría a abrazar a mi novia-

_Erza-san está matando a Lucy-san_-dijo Juvia mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus ojos-

_¡Lu-chan!_-Levy repitió el mismo acto que Erza solo que ella lo hacia con delicadeza y no con brusquedad propia de mi "agresiva" amiga-

_C-Chicas… me ahogan_-dijo Lucy a lo que yo comencé a reírme al mismo tiempo que separaba a Levy y a Erza de Lucy-

_Hey déjenla, mañana vamos todos a comprar regalos para Lucy ¿Si?_

_¡Aye Sir!_-recibí como respuesta-

_ Mientras Lucy se hace los exámenes nosotros iremos por sus regalos_-agregué-

_C-Chicos no se molesten_

_¡Lucy!-_ese era Gray, entró corriendo a la habitación para abrazar a Lucy seguido de Gajeel y Jellal que repitieron el acto-

_Hey, no se entusiasmen, ella es mía_-les dije, estaba muy celoso, nadie mas que las chicas pueden tocarla-

_Hai Hai, cerebro de lava, se me olvidaba que eres muy celoso con tu novia_-respondió Gray, pero no me dejare llevar por sus bromitas, bueno mientras Lucy esté aquí no lo haré-

_Gray-sama usted no debe engañar a Juvia_

_J-Juvia no te estoy engañando solo estoy feliz de ver a mi "hermanita" _

_Enana es tarde tenemos que irnos_-dicho esto, tomo a Levy de la muñeca y se la llevo arrastrando, ella puso resistencia pero al ver que no tenía caso se rindió-

_Erza, nosotros también_-ahora fue Jellal el que se llevo a Erza, pero bueno le costó mucho más que a Gajeel, tuvo que decirle no sé que cosa en el oído y Erza se sonrojó, al instante asintió y se fueron-

_Mmm cerebro de lava_-me llamó Gray- _Juvia y yo también nos vamos, nos vemos mañana, no llegues tarde, te envió la hora y el lugar en donde nos juntamos, adiós Lucy_

_A-Adiós Gray_-respondió Lucy- _adiós Juvia_

_Adiós Lucy-san, recupérese pronto por favor_-dicho esto Juvia y Gray se fueron de la habitación dejándonos a mi y a Lucy solos-

_Natsu..._

_¿Si?-_me fijé en la hora y vi que era muy tarde-

_Y-Yo quiero irme pronto de aquí, quiero estar junto a ti siempre, pero sé que te tienes que ir y sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte que te quedes conmigo, asique vete a dormir, te conozco perfectamente y sé que tienes sueño_-es triste pero cierto, tengo que irme y cocinarle a Happy, luego bañarme y después a dormir, la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño, no quiero separarme de ella-

_H-Hai...-_le deposité un corto beso y me despedí, luego cerré la puerta y me fui dirección a mi casa, mañana tengo que hacer muchas cosas y una de esas es sorprender a Lucy con un gran regalo, sé que a ella le gustan los libros y pienso que cuando esté en casa reposando debería leer uno, tengo en mente ese libro especializado en las estrellas, a Lucy le encantan todas las constelaciones asique ese será el regalo perfecto para ella.-

.

.

.

Desperté pesadamente por los rayos de el sol que se colaban por la ventana, tome mi celular y vi la hora… 10:15 a.m. ah es temprano… ¡ESPERA! ¡Rayos! Se me olvido, la junta con los chicos es a las 10:30 a.m., me dirigí al ropero rápidamente y saque unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca entera, luego me coloque los zapatos y los calcetines, obviamente mi bufanda blanca y salí corriendo dirección al centro, estaban todos ahí, esperándome todos muy molestos por ser el último en llegar.

_L-Lo siento chicos..._-fue lo único que atiné a decir, tenia miedo de Erza, ella da unas fuertes golpizas-

_Idiota, bueno estamos todos, hora de irnos_-dijo Erza-

_Mmm ¿Qué le regalaran a Lucy?-_pregunté-

_Yo pienso regalarle un vestido_-respondió Levy-

_Juvia piensa que podría regalarle unas sandalias para hacer conjunto con el vestido de Levy-san_

_Ni idea pero podría ser un… ¡HELADO!_-dijo Gray, Erza lo golpeó en la cabeza, a veces el hielito puede ser muy estúpido-

_Un collar de plata, Jellal y yo juntamos el dinero entre los dos_-respondió Erza-

_Yo... podría ser una chaqueta, la Enana me ayudará a escoger_-dijo Gajeel- _¿Y tú Salamander?_

_Yo le regalare un libro_-todos se golpearon las frentes por mi declaración-_a Lucy le encantan los libros asique decidí comprarle una de las estrellas o las constelaciones_

Ohhh excelente idea Natsu-dijo Levy- no se me había ocurrido

.

.

.

Terminamos de comprar todos los regalos a las 13:16 p.m., pasamos a almorzar todos juntos y luego nos decidimos ir a ver a Lucy, Polyushka-san nos dejo pasar a todos juntos para saludar y luego irnos, ella nos dijo que Lucy no tiene nada grave y que solo debe permanecer en reposo, hoy le darán de alta y me la llevaré a casa.

_L-Lucy vinimos a visitarte_-dije yo mientras entraba a la habitación-

_Hola chicos_-respondió ella con sus típicas sonrisas-

_Te trajimos regalos Lu-chan_

_N-No debieron_-dijo ella un poco avergonzada-

_Chicos afuera, Polyushka-san nos dejó vestir a Lu-chan ya que hoy la dan de alta, ahora afuera_-nos señalo Levy con su dedo mientras Juvia la ayudaba a sacarnos a todos de el cuarto, luego Erza nos amenazó que si entrabamos a espiar nos iría muy mal, no quedó más que obedecerla-

Levy P.O.V

_Kyaaaa~ Lu-chan te queda hermoso el conjunto de el vestido, las sandalias, el chaleco y el collar_-grité-

_Juvia esta de acuerdo con Levy-san_

_Lucy te ves muy linda con esa ropa_-agregó Erza-

_G-Gracias_-Lucy se sonrojo levemente nosotras solo nos reíamos, cuando la peinamos y la maquillamos un poco, le dijimos a los chicos que entraran y Natsu quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión-

_L-Lucy te ves h-hermosa_-el comentario de Natsu hizo que Lucy se sonrojara demasiado-

_G-Gracias Natsu_

_Polyushka-san dijo que ya nos podemos ir, solo tenemos que firmar y podremos ir a casa_-dijo Natsu-

_Hai_-gritó Lucy-

_Pues que esperamos, vámonos por un helado_-todos estuvimos de acuerdo con Gray y partimos a buscar a Polyushka para firmar el documento e irnos-

.

.

.

Después de comernos el helado, Natsu y Lucy tenían que partir al departamento de Lu-chan, ellos vivían juntos pero sé que Natsu jamás le tocaría un pelo a Lu-chan, él le respeta ya que saben que son demasiados jóvenes para "eso".

_Adiós chicos_-se despidieron ellos y nos fuimos todos a nuestras respectivas casas-

Lucy P.O.V

La pase genial hoy, no puedo creer que haya estado en coma tanto tiempo, estoy feliz de que Natsu no me engaño con nadie, yo lo amo y el me ama, mientras vamos abrazados llegamos a mi departamento, me siento un poco débil después de no haber usado mi cuerpo en tanto tiempo pero mientras esté con él todo estará bien.

_Nee Lucy abre luego_-resulta ser que me quede tan metida con mis pensamientos que se me olvido abrir la puerta-

_Hai-_entramos y divise a Happy en mi sillón, por este momento lo dejare pasar pero a la próxima no-

_Happy-_corrí y lo abrace pero en ese momento me empecé a sentir mal y decidí ir a acostarme, Natsu me acompaño y se acostó conmigo en la cama, es normal para mi pero aun así siempre me siento nerviosa, el me abrazó y después me quedé dormida en sus brazos tan cálidos y delicados-

_Buenas noches Lucy_-fue lo ultimo que escuche decir y luego todo se volvió negro-

Natsu P.O.V

_Lucy, mi Lucy por fin estamos en casa_- le dije y luego le besé la frente y luego me dormí, de verdad la extrañaba… el tiempo que no estuve con ella paseando por las calles lo recuperare ahora, todo este tiempo perdido…Jamás dejare que NADA le vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo y mucho menos que alguien quiera tocarla, ella es solo mía y de nadie más…  
Porque ella es Lucy…MI Lucy.

~FIN~

**Aquí un nuevo one-shot que se me ocurrió el otro día y tuve que escribirlo xdd el titulo no se me ocurria D: asique quedo como quedo :33**

**Okay me imaginaba un final distinto uno más triste, pero me dio penita dejarlos así xdd entonces decidí que se quedaran juntos c: IBA A SER MÁS CORTO pero mis dedos no paraban de escribir y quedo esto :33 que les pareció?**

** REVIEW?**


End file.
